wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ian St. John
Secret Missions 2 info Needs some work, some of this to be moved back in, but placing them 'concurrently' breaks some of the timing between both Ultimate Guide, and Freedom Flight material.. While they are neither fully compatible (for sure) we will at least try to keep the accounts as 'accurate' as possible to their original sources. Most of this material can be inserted into the main article as is (these include the conversations from the Recroom and the briefings). But one thing to take into account in the game's version of events, and Ultimate Guide's Prankster flew with Spirit and Jazz during Hobbes's missions and those occur before "Corsair". I"ve moved the material here until I can fix it, and compare it various sources. So they shouldn't be placed 'simultaneously or as 'alternate' but take place 'after' Hobbe's defection, as they appear in the game. Meanwhile I added in the material confirmed about events of Hobbes rescue by Hunter as it appears in the Christopher Blair's Scrapbook from the The Kilrathi Saga manual, which is a direct reference to the Freedom Flight source material.Baggins (talk) 17:28, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Some of this will need to be 'moved about' to fit in the correct order of battles as it is discussed in the Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide, but with Freedom Flight's included in between where it roughly 'goes'Baggins (talk) 17:34, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- At one point Hunter did a two-point 'touch and go' landing instead of using the ACLS and snapped off one of his ship's laser cannons, broke three aerials, and terrified the flight deck crew, for which he was scolded by Peter Halcyon. Paladin and Hunter flew as Alpha Wing in preparation for their withdrawal to Corsair While retreating to the Corsair system, Hunter stole one of the captured Dralthi Mk. II to go on a joyride to the . As he arrived there, he saw it was attacked by a wing of Hhriss and saved the ship. Thanks to this act of heroism, Confed HQ overruled Peter Halcyon's court-martial proceedings; after his adventure the Bridge officers of the Claw started considering if they could use the Dralthis for combat. Several wings of Kilrathi fighters were approaching the Claw. All wings were launched imediately before the Kilrathi could confirm their position. Prankster and Hunter flew Raptors as Sigma Wing; as they took out, they protected the Claw against enemy waves and then moved against a and then a with their escorts. On their way back, they drove off another enemy wing that was attacking the Claw. Prankster and Hunter once more flew as Mu Wing in order to prevent 2 troopships from reaching Firekka against the Confederation Marines. Soon he learned that the base his brother was commanding was destroyed by the Kilrathi. He also knew that his 17-years old sister volunteered for the Confederation Navy. When Maniac was released from the Sickbay, Hunter was assigned as his wingleader and decided to play a practical joke; he reprogrammed Maniac's ship's sensors to appear as he was attacked by a thousand Kilrathi, driving him crazy and attempted to self-destruct his ship, if Peter Halcyon hadn't disabled this feature. As a result, Hunter was put to restricted duty.